


When I Hear Your Name

by iammisscullen



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, basically i just miss zayn, head canon, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen/pseuds/iammisscullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry list of things that reminds him of Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Hear Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I can't give justice to this. But I hope you like it.  
> Title from 'When I was You Man' by Bruno Mars.

 

//

‘Because losing someone isn’t an occasion or an event. It doesn’t just happen once. It happens over and over again. I lose you every time I pick up your favourite coffee mug; whenever that one song plays on the radio, or when I discover your old t-shirt at the bottom of my laundry pile.’

-          **Lang Leav, _Lullabies_**

//

Things that remind me of you:

  1.       Varsity or leather jackets
  2.       Quiff hair
  3.       Tattoos _(I may add a new one to my collection)_
  4. Spicy food _(I eat chicken curry every Wednesday night because I’m masochistic like that)_
  5. Jessie’s Girl song _(I still play it when I miss you, when I miss us)_
  6. Dancing _(You’re so bad at it, BTW)_
  7. Gummy Bears _(I still count the red ones)_
  8. Mirrors _(Mr. Vain Zayn)_
  9.       Coffee
  10.   Ear stud _(I put one on for Halloween as Jack Sparrow but it looks off on me)_
  11.   Heart shape smile with eyes crinkling
  12.   Hazel eyes
  13.   Olive skin _(I love how warm you are under my fingertips. I miss it too)_
  14.   Music _(Especially if it’s R &B and Drake)_
  15. Rings _(I want my ring back… Not really. I want you back)_
  16. Skirts and wigs _(That one time you were Veronica)_
  17. Jumpers _(I may have to want that black one back, but I love it on you so I guess…)_
  18.   Japan _(I really fancy your hair that time we went there last 2013)_
  19. Stubbles _(You left bruises on my thighs, and now they’re gone)_
  20.   Goatees _(It was a bad choice of yours but it was still hot on you)_
  21. Band tees _(I think, you’re the one who stole my Rolling Stone shirt)_
  22.   Doc Martens
  23.   Wines _(Remember the Night Changes MV?)_
  24. Any body of water – especially pools and beaches ( _I still hold on to that ‘_ maybe you can teach me how to swim, one day _’ when you fucked me in that Jacuzzi in Brasil)_
  25.   Paintings and spray paints
  26. Cigarettes _(You really should stop)_
  27.   Power Rangers
  28. Comic books _(Thor FTW!)_
  29.   Superheroes _(Marvels or DC?)_
  30.   Harry Potter book series _(I can’t believe you’ve read them all. What’s your favourite book though? You never mentioned)_
  31. Islam _(I’m so proud of you for sticking your ground on your religion)_
  32.   Pigeons _(in Italy. Please don’t forget)_
  33. Airplanes _(You held on to my hand that first time, when you thought it’ll go loop-de-loop and I wish I could tell you that you can still hold unto my hand whenever you need it. Whenever)_
  34.   Passports
  35. Blonde streak _(That was so badass)_
  36.   Friends _(Liam will no longer watch it with me)_
  37. Football _(You hate it and you have a very funny run)_
  38.   Ghana _(You donated more than you should and I know I chose the right man to love)_
  39. Sunshine _(That’s what you’re Mum calls you sometimes. I miss her cooking and she promised to share her secret recipe the last time I visited)_
  40. Dogs _(You like ‘em better than cats)_
  41. Shovels _(WMYB behind the scenes, remember?)_
  42.   The triangle instrument
  43.   Avocadoes _(They’re fruits, BTW :D)_
  44.   The colour purple and red
  45.   Gucci
  46. Cry Baby _(Australia, right?)_
  47. B &W _(How dare you stole my aesthetic)_
  48. Freckles _(I map yours out and I’m starting to forget. I don’t want to forget)_
  49. Nose rings _(Do you think it’ll look good on me?)_
  50. Bennies _(I look better with them, but then you always look better at anything. Always better)_
  51. Bandanas _(I let you borrow mine that one time)_
  52. Halloween _(Who knew you actually like costumes and pumpkin carving?)_
  53. Bed _(I think you love it more than anything else. Mine looks bigger now, emptier.)_
  54. Fire _(That one time you saved me. I owe my life to you now)_
  55. Tea _(What do you mean you prefer coffee?)_
  56. Sweets _(Cos I can’t get over the candy thong)_
  57. Water Bottles _(I miss taking care of you. I miss having an excuse to just touch your hand on stage. I miss making a reason to talk to you privately even just for 10 seconds or 5. I miss your grateful smile. I miss you. I can’t help it)_



_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill! Thank you! :) xoxo


End file.
